themagicportalfandomcom-20200214-history
Captain Paranoia
Captain Paranoia is the captain of the ship. He was first seen behind El (who was walk out of his office) The Magic Portal He was yelling at El in his office and kicked him out, Later El came back to his office and telling him about his story about in the maze and The Monster and he didn't believe his story. Instead, He kick him out with loud boom! After kicking out El, He heard alarm and opens his officer door and saw strange red creatures wandering in his ship, He immediately get his gun for any case of the creatures appearing and then He went to the portal. He went into it and got to the strange white world (also The Plasticene's home) He encountered Him and pull his gun out and pointing it to Plasticene. But Plasticene turns into Wall putting him covered in clay. Now he turned into cannon and fires him into clay and then turn into toilet top and flushing Paranoia into the real world. He found his way to get back to the ship and realized that was a "Real World" and found the set looks like his ship, He looks at his Office (That one was destroyed) and then He saw the portal and went back to his ship. Once He came back to the ship, He told El and Pee about what happened and El is acting like a Monster (that he was encounter it in maze) but it didn't sound like it! and then Paranoia was acting perfectly like the Monster and went the entrance to the portal. (where this leads to his office) They went to the portal and real world again. But He spotted Plasticene and tries to shoot him but El and Pee Defend him from shooting, Instead He shoots The Robots that made from Glue Container and Screws. But they went behind of the Typewriter and Pee spotted Them (that Paranoia shoot one of them) and El Pee and Plasticene running away from the Robots Paranoia shoot them but nothing work! Instead They shooting at him and Plasticene got him away from them and went to the Emergency Exit and then They went to shoe and drives away from The Robots and The Monster appears back and then it chases them. They drove to the outside and hide behind the wall and Monster was looking for them and then They drove away from the wall and Monster thinking they went to and try to find them. back at El Pee Plasticene and Paranoia in shoe was driving past the monster and chases them again. But they went to the Forest area and a Garage. But they up into the set (Where The Animator is working at) and crashes into it. Animator screams and saying "My Film!" and they look at the monster was crashed into the camera. The animator puts El Pee and Paranoia into the set (Known as The Ship) It was happened to the Animator puts Captain in his Office or unknown happened to HimCategory:Characters